gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Admiral Mcwallace
Mcwallace Mcwallace is the head of the Unofficial Royal Navy. ( not Blastshots ) He is a real player. Mcwallace is a big fan of Role- Play. He and his 2nd in command, Lord Richard Harrington, Richard has served Mcwallace for years, and has been loyal every moment of it. Commision Mcwallace started out as a regular Lieutenant, but after he captured 3 French ships, and sunk their flagship he was made Commodore, and was popular throughout the high class naval officers, his Petty Officer, at the time, was Richard Harrington. Richard has helped Mcwallace, and even taken a bullet for him. Mcwallace wrote to the commander in chief at London and he soon has Harrington at his side at almost all times. Ships Commodore Mcwallace was awarded one of the French frigates he captured and all the prize money. Next great Victory Mcwallace was an Idol to most young naval Officers and every school boy would know his name. Mcwallace was given command of a 3 frigate fleet, which he had to take over Cuba with. Cuba was defended by a huge Spanish fleet, and on the ground they had 20,000 Infantry and 2,000 Cavalry with 200 heavy cannons mounted on walls around Cuba. Mcwallace and his fleet where only 15 miles away from all of this. Mcwallace would gaze endlessly through his telescope at the enemy positions if he wasnt gazing at the Spanish he would be looking at maps. He hardly spoke. Richard was getting slightly worried, and wanted to go to battle. He asked Mcwallace what the plan was, Mcwallace reply; "to take cuba!" in a calm voice. The Spanish fleet would not budge. Richard then walked into Mcwallaces' cabin and asked for a serious answer to his question. Mcwallace admitted, that it wasnt going to be easy but he has spotted a floor in the Spanish defence. Mcwallace wrote to the King for 30 Old ships which would float but where not much use and where outdated. he got his 30 Old ships and began to crew them, because they where mostly sloops they did not need a big crew, so it was six men per sloop. Mcwallace had and inspirational plan, and he himself was going to be leading the fleet into the soon to be ship- Graveyard. He filled the sloops with powder kegs and gave each one a rowing boat ( so the crew could escape ) the 1st 5 sloops where ready, and his frigates where all ready. He only used 1 frigate for this, and linked up all the old ships using rope to one frigate and the other 2 would distract the Spanish fleet. The other 25 other old- ships would act as a fake fleet. The day was foggy and humid. Harrington was Captain of the Ship pulling the old ships into the heart of the Spanish fleet. Mcwallace was head of the ships which where going to distract the Spanish. Harrington told Mcwallace he would, under any condition make it back to Mcwallace to celebrate their victory Harrington knew the English had the day in the palm of their hands. Mcwallace went back to his Frigates and ordered No quarter. He sailed towards the Spanish fleet, His men cheering as the wind took them at a fast pace. Harrington watched as Mcwallace led his fleet. He noticed the twinkle in Mcwallaces' eye and knew is was a good sign. The Spanish fleet stood fast, rolling out their cannons. The English Loading their cannons. Mcwallaces' ship crashed straight into the side of the Spanish admirals' ship he ordered his cannons to fire and they did so, with such grace and precision that half the Spanish jumped from their flagship. Mcwallce cheered as he leapt aboard the Spanish ship, sword to hand. he landed on the deck of the Spanish ship, cut down 3 Spanish marines, saw the admirals' cabin rushed inside, and saw him laying their, dead. He bent over on 1 nee and said a prayer for him. To marines rushed in, Mcwallace turned and drew his blade, knocking 1 of the Spanish to his feet and smashing the other into and barrel of rum. Meanwhile Harrington was leading the other ships at an incredible pace towards the walls of Cuba. the sailor at the helm was shot down by a sharp shooter and Harrington took it and span it round, and swung the 5 old ships into the sides of the walls and fired a broadside at them, triggering the powder kegs, the crews of these ships where safe and sound aboard Harrington's frigate. Harrington the fired at the spanish fleet ( on the other side of hi ship) hitting their powder magazines, and triggering a chain explosion. The infantry that occupied Cuba, ran to the docks formed line and tried to shoot the English ships they where blown away bye a broadside, and the Spanish cavalry had vanished. In total Mcwallace had destroyed 7 enemy ships, captured 3 war ships, and also captured 5 gold ships, 200,000 muskets, 2,000 cavalry ,157 cannons and Cuba. It was a massive victory for England and a devastating defeat for Spain. Cuba was made Mcwallaces' base while his ships where repaired and the repainted. Letters where being printed off and being sent to England almost everyday on his progress. The King, George the third, Invited Mcwallace to the Palace, Mcwallace left Cuba as soon as he got the letter. He arrived in England to crowds cheering his name and waving banners. He entered the Palace and sat opposite the King, the King rewarded Mcwallace with a Lord Ship. and the current Admiral entered, and gave the rank of Admiral ( head of navy ) to Mcwallace he made Harrington Rear Admiral ( second in command of navy ) Years in England Mcwallace had bought a huge mansion and lived their, with his family, mother, father, Uncle ect. Mcwallce wrote a book on Naval tactics, but didn't give away any of his secret ones, deployed in the Battle of Cuba. Mcwallace spent 3 years in England. He was desperate to get back to sea. But there was no places for him in the fleet, until one day he was sent a letter bye Harrington telling him there was an opening, he was to go and fight the French fleet, Mcwallace left England with Harrington. Mcwallaces' Final battle Mcwallace, was falling ill but was desperate to fight "one last battle" Harrington was the only one to know about this and feared for Mcwallaces' life. It was only two weeks before they found the French fleet. Mcwallace, knowing the English could win, had his ships in a long line, his flagship at the head. Harrington refused to leave Mcwallaces' side, was also aboard the flagship. Mcwallace warned him that is was going to be a tough battle, although Harrington still stayed at his Admirals side. The English fleet rolled out their cannons and began to load, as did the French,Mcwallaces' ship was fully loaded on both sides, first, so he went ahead, the rest of the fleet followed, Mcwallaces' ship was in the heart of the battle, and was surrounded by the French who showed no hesitation to fire broadsides at Mcwallaces' ship. Mcwallace fired back, Harrington rushed to Mcwallaces' side, and reported the damage, when suddenly the a cannon ball hit near where they where standing, Harrington wasnt harmed, neither was Mcwallace, but Harrington urged him to go below deck, Mcwallace, who was in great pain, refused and said "if i die let it be on the deck of my ship!" harrington, knew this was going badly, the French continued to destroy the Flagship. Harrington ordered the men to abandon ship, Harrington took Mcwallace by the arm and said "the ship is beyond repair, sir! the men are abandoning, you must come too!" to which Mcwallace replied "Like I said, I will die on the deck of my ship, now GO!" He shoved Harrington, who was now in tears into the rowing boat, Harrington saluted as the Rowing boat sailed away. Mcwallace did the same and shouted "one last battle lad!" he turned back and the ships powder magazine was hit, it blew up there was no chance of survival. Harrington stared back, rubbed his eyes in surprise and turned back to his men and in the saddest voice he had ever used repeated the lines, quietly ; "one Last battle... lad" England England was in tears at the news, the British fleet had even won the battle, Harrington was in line to be new head, but he was one of the saddest men in England for months on end. Mcwallace had changed the course of the war, and history. Category:Royal Navy Category:POTCO